Blindness
by WarriorPoetGirl
Summary: Sasuke is terribly injured in battle and it falls to a certain medical ninja to nurse him back to health.
1. Chapter 1

Blindness Sasuke had been in battle. That was the last thing he remembered. When he awoke the world was dark. He could sense he was in a hospital. He hated hospital.

"Sasuke-kun."

He recognized that voice. Why couldn't he see her? He reached out and felt a strand of hair. She was close. She stood back. What was going on.

Another presence came into the room. Were his eyes covered? He touched his face? What was this? Why couldn't he see? No, it couldn't be...

"Sasuke-kun, can you see?"

"No." He answered. Bandages were covering his eyes. Then it all came back to him. A shinobi raking his eyes with a sword, realizing the source of his power.

"Sasuke-kun, you're eyes were injured. You will never see again. I'm sorry."

He stood up then sat back down again. For a long time he said nothing.

"Sasuke?"

"I suppose you want me to go back to Konoha."

"No, Sasuke. I don't care about that anymore."

He smiled. "Go ahead. Bring me back, put me on trial. Kill me."

"No one's going to do that, Uchiha." A second voice said. "You're an invalid. Harmless as a kitten."

It took Sasuke six seconds to jump at the direction of the voice. He screamed as his fist hit the wall.

Sakura touched his shoulder or he thought it was Sakura. "If you'd be willing to come back I could help you learn to...live with this condition."

Sasuke moved back. "Very well. But don't you touch me. Don't take advantage of this situation."

Sasuke couldn't see Sakura's blush or the dangerous expression which soon passed. "I'm speaking purely as a medical professional."

"Fine. Konoha it is." 


	2. Chapter 2

On their way back to Konoha Sasuke didn't say a word. He'd always been the quiet type, but he was also being very compliant. It wasn't like him. He seemed peaceful, as if he'd arrived at a

decision. As they got out of the carriage that had taken them to Konoha he stopped.

"Sakura-chan..."

He had NEVER called her that.

"Do you still love me?"

She was stunned by the question.

"Do you?"

"...Yes." She finally answered. He smiled.

"Then kill me. Save me from this worthless life. One stab with a kunai can end this."

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. He flinched, but didn't push her away. It reminded her of how he always passively accepted her youthful affection, neither pushing her

away nor returning her embrace.

"Worthless life, Sasuke? I've watched too many people die to call life that."

"I didn't say life was worthless Sakura, I said my life is, now. I am a shinobi and an an avenger-or I was."

Sakura sighed. "I understand, Sasuke."

He snarled. "No, you don't!" He shoved her away. "I have had everything taken away from me! First my clan, now my sight! What's left?"

She clenched her fist. "You asshole."

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"It's what you are. I love you alright? For some reason that totally fucking escapes me I fucking love you. And I'm not the only one."

"Why?" He hissed. "What about me is so loveable?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know."

He took a step forward, then stumbled. She caught him. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to have to help you walk, alright?"

"You're still annoying." He mumbled as he leaned on her shoulder.

He didn't say another word as they walked into the village.


	3. Chapter 3

(Written from Sasuke's POV. For funsies)

To be...blind. It wasn't like the thought never crossed my mind. It was the result of using mangekyo sharingan. I leaned on Sakura's shoulder. Her hair smelt nice, it always did. A combination of strawberries and lilacs. I note that my sense ofsmell has gotten better. I "sense" somehow that we are in the middle of the village.

"Sakura!...Sasuke?"

That voice...Naruto? Naruto had fought well during the closing chapters of the war. Now the war was over, I knew it. Madara had committed sepuku and now my unit had been annihalated.

"It's me, idiot." I hiss.

He forces a laugh and walks closer. I bristle.

"I'll fight you, right here, right now." I say getting off Sakura. What kind of a warrior leans on a woman?

"Sure." He tells me. "When those bandages come off."

"Um...Naruto...they may never come off." Sakura says in a sad voice. I hear pity and clench my fist.

"I'll fight him. Now. Prepare yourself!"

I lunge at him. He grabs my arm and throws me despite Sakura's vehement protest. I almost laugh and a wave of nostalgia comes over me. I stand up and gather my chakra.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

"YOU IDIOTS!"

My self-appointed nurse grabs both our arms, swirls us and throws us in separate directions. When the hell did she get this strong?

I stand up again. "Damnit Sakura! Stay out of this!"

"Fine then! Kill yourselves see if I care!" She shouts. I gather my chakra again and somehow sense Naruto gathering his. Where is he? The rush of wind...the sound of his feet...dmanit, too late. I cry

out as his rasengan hits my stomach. I grab his pathetic throat and knock him down. I realize we're both severely injured. He laughs. The village idiot laughs.

"Glad you're back. Want to go get some ramen?"

Like I said. Idiot.

"Fine." I say, standing up and feeling somewhat vindicated. We walk over to the ramen shop where I sense Sakura's chakra. She greets us and profusely apologizes to me. I unintentionally roll my

eyes which causes me horrible pain. I sigh and sit down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he smiled. He'd been spending weeks on learning to get around without sight. He could now move through

town with a cane. He couldn't see them,but he knew that everyone was staring at him. Here he was, the last Uchiha, hobbling about like a beggar.

He'd considered suicide. In his darker moments he had held the knife. Butsomething held him back. He had to restore his clan. Of course, Sakura was

cheerful now that he was back. In fact, she was such a ray of sunshine that Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised ifshe vomited rainbows everytime

she fucking opened her mouth. Not that he'd be able to see it. He set aside his cane and rested on the steps of the hospital he'd been staying at. It'd

been six weeks and he'd mostly gotten used to it. He could manage by himself, mostly. He picked up the cane and began his daily walk through town. It

would be like this from now on...he was aware of another presence. It was Sakura.

"Yes, Nurse?"

She giggled. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun..."

"Okay, what is it Sakura?"

"It's just...you know...would you like to go get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"No, not like that...I guess what I'm trying to say is...well, I'm no longer your nurse so this isn't unethical...would you go out with me?"

He suddenly recalled the days of an earlier, happier time...him resting his head in her soft lap...swimming together (of course, it was "training")...his

secret feelings for her that he could never quite express...

"Sure, I guess." He told her.

"Great!" She said. 'Oh my god, I just got a date from Sasuke-kun!'

He took her hand. A blush spread across her face.

"Sakura, thank you. For everything."

She was taken back to a night years earlier when he had said those exact words.

"Say, Sasuke, what did you mean? That night you left you told me thank you."

For the first time in weeks the faintest hint of a smike crossed Sasuke's lips.

"For being the first girl to really love me, not just crush on me."

Sakura leaned in close to him and kissed his lips. He hesitated for a second, then wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"So, eight o'clock good?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

She smiled. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he smiled. He'd been spending weeks on learning to get around without sight. He could now move through

town with a cane. He couldn't see them,but he knew that everyone was staring at him. Here he was, the last Uchiha, hobbling about like a beggar.

He'd considered suicide. In his darker moments he had held the knife. Butsomething held him back. He had to restore his clan. Of course, Sakura was

cheerful now that he was back. In fact, she was such a ray of sunshine that Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised ifshe vomited rainbows everytime

she fucking opened her mouth. Not that he'd be able to see it. He set aside his cane and rested on the steps of the hospital he'd been staying at. It'd

been six weeks and he'd mostly gotten used to it. He could manage by himself, mostly. He picked up the cane and began his daily walk through town. It

would be like this from now on...he was aware of another presence. It was Sakura.

"Yes, Nurse?"

She giggled. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun..."

"Okay, what is it Sakura?"

"It's just...you know...would you like to go get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"No, not like that...I guess what I'm trying to say is...well, I'm no longer your nurse so this isn't unethical...would you go out with me?"

He suddenly recalled the days of an earlier, happier time...him resting his head in her soft lap...swimming together (of course, it was "training")...his

secret feelings for her that he could never quite express...

"Sure, I guess." He told her.

"Great!" She said. 'Oh my god, I just got a date from Sasuke-kun!'

He took her hand. A blush spread across her face.

"Sakura, thank you. For everything."

She was taken back to a night years earlier when he had said those exact words.

"Say, Sasuke, what did you mean? That night you left you told me thank you."

For the first time in weeks the faintest hint of a smike crossed Sasuke's lips.

"For being the first girl to really love me, not just crush on me."

Sakura leaned in close to him and kissed his lips. He hesitated for a second, then wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"So, eight o'clock good?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

She smiled. "Sure."


End file.
